Beauty and the Chimera
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: What if a cure truly existed for Zelgadis? What if it was in a talisman shaped like a rose? Xellos leads the Chimera on a new journey, but with a certain twist. To get a hold of this enchanted rose, he needs to be in the company of a certain Seyruun Princess.
1. The Enchanted Rose

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing for Amelia X Zelgadis, so there will probably be a whole lot of OOCness. For all the reader/writer fans of the pair, or of any of the characters that show up in this fanfic, please tell me if the characters are too OOC. I would love to do every character of Slayers as best I can, so don't be shy in giving me constructive criticism!

This fanfic is also inspired by Beauty and the Beast, but with a Slayers twist! I wanted to use elements of the story to lead this fanfic, rather than fill in the Slayers characters into the Disney's version. It'll make more sense once I get a couple chapters in.

I also wanted to make a disclaimer that another fanfic written earlier was also inspired by Beauty and the Beast. "Meganekko and the Chimera" was written by Nehszriah and is a great story that made the awesome connection before I did. If anyone else had also written a Beauty and the Beast fanfic for the Amelia X Zelgadis ship, please tell me so I can add you onto this disclaimer as well!

Time Frame: After Slayers Try but before Slayers Revolution and Evolution-R. So, spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished Slayers Try!

Chapter 1: The Enchanted Rose

* * *

The heat was smoldering, and the wind unforgiving in the large desert. Any normal human might have turned back, but one man had not. In fact, he had been walking through the desert for days, pushing through numerous sandstorms and battling various monsters that called the desert home.

Unlike a normal man, this man had blue skin as hard as stone and silver sharp wire for hair. Darker stones were scattered on his face and on the rest of his body. While baize robes covered him from head to toe, so that only his blue eyes and a few strands of silver wire were visible. Two dark brown belts were tied around his slim waist and were held together by a red talisman. A sword sheath hooked between the belts and within it held his magic sword.

The man's reason for risking his life in such a dangerous terrain was to follow a lead he had found in the city of Seyruun. The lead had been on a mystical crystal that held the power to break any curse. It was said to be hidden in a cave in the vast desert near Seyruun.

The book he had found the lead in was accredited by the Prince of Seyruun himself, a truly honest man that could be trusted to know such information. Not to mention the only lead he had found after returning the city's princess to Seyruun. The man had the itch to travel, and despite the Princess' ability to stay in the castle, he could not remain stationary with her.

The thought of the Princess brought the man's attention to his canteen, and the bracelet wrapped around it. A gift from his friend, the Princess, before he had left on his journey. She told him that it would serve as a symbol of Seyruun's protection wherever he went, and he could show it to gain an audience with her when he returned to the city.

The wind had finally died down, and the man rested atop the edge of a hill top. He eyed the bracelet for a moment more before he took a drink from the canteen and retied it to the belt on his waist. He had just started to relax when the presence of another set him on edge. He jumped to his feet and whirled around just in time to spot a familiar Monster in dark priest robes standing a few feet away from him. A long staff was in the Monster's left hand, further promoting the fake priest persona that he so enjoyed portraying.

"Hello, Zelgadis," the Monster greeted with a seemingly friendly smile and a wave.

"Xellos," Zelgadis sneered while grinding his teeth, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, now that is a – "

"Don't even say it," Zelgadis interrupted while holding up a hand and heaving an angry sigh, "I'm not in the mood for you today,"

"Surely, I'm not that bad," Xellos replied with a chuckle, "you're only exaggerating,"

"No, I'm not," Zelgadis ground out, "either tell me what you want or leave,"

"How cruel," Xellos remarked with a slight frown, "I've only been polite to you. Couldn't you show me the same regard, Zelgadis?"

"I could offer you a lot of things," Zelgadis answered with a toothy smile, "but politeness is not one of them,"

"Well, then I'll get straight to the point," Xellos replied cheerfully, his creased eyes hiding the mischievous glint within them, "I've found the cure to your curse!"

"You what?!" Zelgadis yelled before he took hold of the monster's robes, "why didn't you just say that to begin with?" he seethed as he held the monster above the ground.

"I wanted to get through pleasantries first!" Xellos offered, his cheerful smile still in place even when Zelgadis looked like he was about to rip him to pieces.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Zelgadis huffed before he let the monster go, "now, tell me about this cure,"

"Yes, of course," Xellos replied before he revealed the magenta irises beneath the creases of his eyes, "It has to do with the Ancient dragons,"

"The...Ancient dragons?" Zelgadis repeated. Valgaav was the only Ancient dragon he had ever seen, and he hadn't gotten the chance to learn more about their race once he was reborn. It would be years before Valgaav could give him any information, if he even remembered anything that had to do with his past life.

"Yes! I'm sure you remember how Filia could transform from her dragon form to a humanoid one?"

"Of course," Zelgadis replied, not quite sure what Xellos was getting at, but he would be patient. He knew Xellos enjoyed tip toeing around the main point, and holding it like a prized item from those who wanted the information.

"Then you remember that she often had trouble keeping to one form. This was because she had to learn how to control her transformations gradually, unlike the Ancient dragons," Xellos explained, "The Ancient dragons often used talismans of transformation to go from dragon to human. Once their bodies were used to the transformations, they wouldn't need the talisman anymore. Such talismans were rare to come by, of course, and when the Golden dragons hunted them to extinction they seemed to be lost forever. Until now, that is," he added, revealing his violet eyes once more with a smile.

"Until now?" Zelgadis pressed.

"I have found one of these rare talismans of transformation in an abandoned castle near Seyruun," Xellos answered, "if it could help Ancient dragons become human, surely it could give you the ability to transform into a human," he added with a wink.

Zelgadis could barely stand still at the thought that becoming human again was within his reach. But he drew back his excitement and contemplated what Xellos said. It was a vital tip, but Zelgadis knew that Xellos never did good deeds unless he could profit from it as well.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zelgadis asked suspiciously.

"Why, to help you! Of course!" Xellos replied with a smile, his violet eyes disappearing once more.

"I'm sure," Zelgadis drew out sarcastically, "but, what's in it for you?"

"The talisman!" Xellos answered with a grin, "after you use it, I'm sure you won't have any need for it. So, I'll take it into my possession. Not a lot of Monsters can transform into humans, and such a power would do wonders for the Monster race,"

While Zelgadis didn't like the idea of Monsters learning how to transform into humans, he couldn't deny that he wanted the talisman for himself. He was about to ask Xellos where the abandoned castle was, but paused when another thought crossed his mind.

"If you want the talisman, why didn't you just take it for yourself? Why tell me about it?" he asked the Monster. Xellos' smile fell slightly at his question before his smile returned and he shrugged.

"Because I can't get into the castle," he replied absentmindedly. Zelgadis nearly toppled over at his response before he glared at the Monster.

"And why do you think _I_ can get in?" he barked back.

"Not _just_ you," Xellos clarified with the shake of his index finger, "two people must enter the castle together. I've tried to go alone, and I always end up transported back to the castle entrance,"

"Then how do you know a talisman of transformation is there?" Zelgadis asked back angrily, already regretting even talking to the Monster.

"Because I saw it from the window," Xellos offered happily, "it was being held in a barrier in the highest room of the castle. The talisman is an enchanted stone shaped to resemble a rose. I only know it's real because I've seen that exact talisman used before,"

"So, two people need to go into this castle?" Zelgadis asked defeatedly, "are you saying you want me to go with you?" Xellos stared at the Chimara for a moment in confusion before he let out a chuckle.

"No, not at all!" Xellos replied, "It's a castle of the Ancient dragons, so a Monster like me could never get in – even if I did have another person with me. I came to you because I know you have a relationship with Princess Amelia of Seyruun! We need to convince Miss Amelia to come along with us,"

"R – Relationship?" Zelgadis parroted back with a blush, "what do you mean by 'relationship?'"

"Well, you're friends, aren't you?" Xellos asked, "friendship is good enough for this mission!"

"Friends...yes, er, of course, that's what you meant," Zelgadis replied, trying to hide the blush that still coated his stone cheeks.

"Then let's go to Seyruun and get Princess Amelia!" Xellos stated happily while clapping his hands together.

"Wait, I haven't even agreed to do this," Zelgadis pointed out, "I still have a lead that I need to follow here,"

"Oh, do you mean the lead on a mythical crystal that cures curses hidden in a mysterious cave in this desert?" Xellos asked curiously, "do you mean this crystal?" he added before presenting Zelgadis with a shimmering crystal that floated above the Monster's hand. Zelgadis' jaw dropped in disbelief, baffled that the crystal was the same one he had seen drawn in the books where he found the lead.

"How did you – " Zelgadis began.

"Don't worry about the how," Xellos waved him off, "but this crystal is useless to you. It can cure curses, but not _your_ curse. Here, give it a try!" the Monster grinned before he tossed the crystal to Zelgadis. The Chimara caught the crystal in his hands before he waited for something to happen. Then he waited a bit more. Once five minutes passed, Zelgadis let out a defeated sigh.

"You're right," he stated before he handed the crystal back to Xellos.

"Keep it," Xellos told him, "think of it as a thank you gift for agreeing to do this for me. You never know when something like that might come in handy!"

Zelgadis surveyed the Monster suspiciously, but didn't press the issue. It wasn't often that Xellos gave anyone anything. He wasn't about to deny his generosity now. He tied the crystal around Amelia's bracelet. Xellos eyed the crystal for a moment before he grinned at Zelgadis.

"Let's find our Princess!"

* * *

A/N: Please be kind! I apologize for any OOCness!


	2. She Wants Adventure

A/N: I'm back! I also want to tell everyone that I can't promise very quick updates from this point on. I'm notorious for taking months to post the next chapter. I have a little time in between semesters of school, so I'm hoping I'll get a good start on this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 2: She Wants Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere

* * *

"Stop that thief!" an elderly woman shrieked as she pushed through the crowd of villagers, "I said stop him!" she added in outrage when no one rushed to her aid. The villagers stared at the woman in disbelief, but did nothing. A couple nearby even shared a shrug before they went about their business.

"Useless people!" the woman spat bitterly before she spotted a figure a few feet away, and a bright smile suddenly appeared on her face. Surely that person would help her! In a fury of strides the woman came upon the figure before she threw herself to the ground in a bow.

"Princess Amelia!" she bellowed in relief from her position on the ground, "I need your help to catch a thief who has stolen more fish from my shop!" she added as the young woman turned her bright blue eyes to glance down at the older woman in surprise.

"Do you mean that thief?" Princess Amelia asked as she pointed towards the black kitten perched on a nearby shop windowsill. A small fish stuck out of its tiny mouth before the kitten began to hastily eat its prize when it noticed that it had an audience.

"You little – !" the older woman scolded the kitten before she whirled back around to glare at the Princess, "aren't you going to do anything? This kitten has clearly broken the law! It must be punished!"

"The kitten is harmless. I'm sure it was just – " Amelia began meekly.

"Just nothing! That little _creature_ has been stealing fish from my shop for _weeks_ now!" the woman fought back. The Princess let out a light sigh, but didn't press the woman further. While she knew the kitten was perfectly innocent in taking the fish, she couldn't very well let her citizens feel victimized while under her protection.

"I'll take it with me then," Amelia offered, and the older woman gave a start.

"Take it...with you? You'd bring a thief into your castle?!" the older woman cried in outrage. Amelia just smiled before she approached the shaking kitten. She gently scooped the animal into her arms before she turned to address the older woman again.

"It's harmless," Amelia replied as she scratched the kitten under its chin, getting a soft purr in response, "I'm sure it was only taking your fish because it was hungry. The action wasn't malicious in any way, so there's no need to punish it. I'll take it to the castle and make sure it's fed so it won't take any more of your fish," she offered, and the woman's eyes brightened as she let out a sigh of content.

"You truly are kind, Princess Amelia," she smiled in gratitude before she bowed once again, "thank you for taking the needs of an old woman into account. I'm eternally grateful to you,"

"You don't need to say all that," Amelia waved her off with a meek laugh, "I'm only happy when I know that my citizens are happy," she added with another smile. The older woman showered her in more 'thank you's before Amelia was able to excuse herself and escape.

The Princess continued her walk through the city of Seyruun, and let out a heavy sigh when she knew no one around would notice. While she enjoyed being home again, she didn't enjoy the rather boring life that it brought her. The kitten in her arms yawned loudly, voicing her inner turmoil.

"My thoughts exactly," Amelia groaned before she patted the kitten on the head. It leaned into her hand before letting out a soft mew. Amelia smiled at the kitten before she turned her gaze to the large castle not far from where she was standing.

She knew most people only wished to live in such a castle, but all Amelia felt when she looked at it was exhaustion. She knew piles of paperwork awaited her return, and while she liked to spread justice throughout her kingdom, she enjoyed adventuring as well.

It had been close to a year since she had last seen her adventuring comrades. Lina and Gourry had taken off after the fight with Valgaav, while Zelgadis had escorted her back to Seyruun. She had traveled with the Chimera man for a long time by that point, but she had never traveled with him alone.

Honestly, she admitted that she _liked_ the travel back with Zelgadis. They had shared stories about their personal lives and battles that they had fought. Amelia had selfishly hoped that they would never reach Seyruun. But they did, and their travels together came to an end. Zelgadis had stayed a bit longer to research leads for his cure at the Seyruun library, but even that hadn't added much to their time together.

Amelia was secretly jealous that her friend was able to take off at will, and do as he pleased. She had a taste of that kind of life when she traveled with him and the others, thanks to her father who surveyed the city while she was gone. But she knew her father could not do that forever, and she was expected to take the throne soon. She just wished that she was ready for such responsibility.

"Princess!" someone called to her. Amelia turned to catch the eyes of a man standing a few feet away from her with a book in hand. Her eyes brightened when she recognized him as the man in charge of the Seyruun library. He stopped before her as he showed her the book in his hands.

"Did you find a book on how to change someone cursed back into a human?" Amelia asked, already assuming why the man appeared so happy to see her. His smile fell slightly before he shook his head.

"It's not. It's a book on how to properly organize city financial records," the man replied with a sunken expression, "I'm sorry Princess, I thought this would help you learn more about finances, for when you take control of Seyruun," he added sadly. Amelia dismissed his sadness with a gentle shake of her head and a smile.

"Don't worry," she answered happily, "I am happy that you're looking out for me. A Princess needs the support of her citizens if she is to run the kingdom justly," she added confidently. The man's expression brightened before he nodded and handed her the book.

She waved goodbye to the man, and only allowed her expression to reveal her disappointment when he was no longer in sight. She had hoped there would be more news on a cure for Zelgadis, in case he returned to the city empty handed.

"I know!" Amelia suddenly shouted happily. The citizens around her jumped in surprise at her outburst, and even the kitten in her arms let out a strangled meow of surprise.

"I'll research for a cure in the library myself!" she added, as if it was the most brilliant thought she had ever imagined. She knew many of the characteristics of the curse that ailed Zelgadis, and she was sure she could pin point them if she came across them in a book. She was sure he'd be grateful for the help, and blushed slightly at the thought.

"No time to waste, kitty!" Amelia concluded as she hurried towards the Seyruun library, black kitten in tow.

* * *

"Princess Amelia!"

"Princess Amelia!"

"_Princess_ Amelia!"

Amelia gave the crowd situated in the castle common room an apologetic smile as she held up her hands innocently. She had barely had enough time to drop off the kitten in her room, bathe, and put on a formal gown before the council had ambushed her for the daily meeting on important affairs within the kingdom. She had spent the majority of the day at the library looking into more Chimera research, but hadn't come across anything she didn't already know.

"Please, calm down everyone," Amelia called out gently, "I will do whatever you need me to do, but please, tell me one at a time," she added, and withheld a sigh when everyone erupted into outrage instead.

"You should have been here earlier, Princess!"

"Instead, you prance around the city like a commoner!"

"You still act like such a child! Your place is here!"

"Do you not want to help your kingdom?"

"Of course I do!" Amelia shouted angrily, offended that someone would think she didn't want to help her kingdom. All she thought about was how to better help her citizens. That was why she needed the escape from time to time, to clear her thoughts and find some peace.

"Then sign for these renovations! It's the only way we can protect the city of Seyruun!"

"No, sign for constructions on more shops! We need to help our economy!"

"Sign this agreement with the neighboring town, so we can trade for tools and food!"

"Sign this – !"

"Sign this – !"

"_Sign_ _this_ – !"

Amelia stared back in horror at the group of people before her. Their voices and cries began to blend together as Amelia struggled to keep it together. She needed to relax, this was something her father always took care of, but it would fall to her eventually. She needed to get used to the madness.

"Silence! All of you!" a bellowing voice commanded as the King made his way towards the group and draped a protective arm around his daughter, "What is this? Harassing the Princess for signatures? That is hardly the just thing to do!" he added disapprovingly.

"But your Majesty! You told us that all matters in the kingdom should be given to the Princess for her approval!" one of the men stated, although his fear of the bear of a King before him kept his voice low and respectful.

"I did say that, but I didn't expect you to gather around her like vultures! Obviously I need to be in charge until you all learn to behave around a lady," he barked back before he bent to whisper into Amelia's ear, "I'll handle them, head back to your room until I can scare them off,"

"But Daddy – !" Amelia began, but her father mildly shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry about me. I've been handling them for many years, I can handle them now," he replied before Amelia nodded and reluctantly walked past the council to head towards her room. She felt bad that she couldn't help her father control the mass, but also felt utterly useless there as well. Who was she kidding? She didn't have enough confidence to rule the country on her own.

She sulked the rest of the way to her room. She shut the door with a light sigh before she plopped down on the chair near her window. She gazed longingly towards the horizon as she blissfully wished she could escape from this place.

A soft mew caught her attention as Amelia gazed down to spot her black kitten come out from under her bed. A soft smile tugged at Amelia's lips as she bent to pet the kitten affectionately.

"I'm glad to see that you've made yourself at home," she stated before she sat back on her chair. The kitten flicked its left ear before it stretched and yawned lazily.

"That was quite a show, Princess," a certain nasally voice remarked coyly. Amelia froze in her chair, instantly recognizing the owner of that voice. Her kitten let out a hiss before it ran under her bed once more. She felt the air around her grow colder as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She remembered this feeling, and didn't like it one bit.

"You looked like a defenseless sheep tossed into the wolves' den," the voice sneered in glee, "Luckily, Daddy stepped in to save you," he added before the demon appeared before her. Amelia gave a start before her eyebrows furrowed in displeasure.

"What are you doing here, Mister Xellos?" Amelia questioned suspiciously as the demon bowed his head slightly in – what she was sure – was mock respect. A lone violet eye peeked back at her before he spoke,

"We have a favor to ask you, Princess,"

"We?" Amelia repeated in surprise, "who else is with you?"

"Why, our dear friend Zelgadis, of course!" he smiled before he glanced around with a quizzical look on his face, "well, he _was_ right behind me,"

Amelia's heart skipped a beat at the news, and she struggled to hide her excited blush from Xellos. The last thing she needed was the demon rubbing her feelings in her face.

"_**Xellos!**_" a familiar deep voice growled angrily as a white clad individual appeared on her windowsill, "This time, I'm _really_ going to kill you," he ground out as he pulled what looked like an octopus off of his neck. It wasn't until Zelgadis let himself into her room that Amelia saw the other six attached to various parts of his body.

"Oh, you found them!" Xellos grinned happily, "I was worried I would have to gather them up myself! They sure can be a handful!" he added playfully before he snapped his fingers and the creatures disappeared.

"Oh, I _found_ them alright," Zelgadis replied bitterly, "right along the path I was taking to avoid being seen! I wonder how _that_ happened," he added suspiciously. Amelia stared from one man to the other in confusion, utterly clueless on how or why they were together. She was sure Zelgadis hated the demon, at least she thought he did.

"I have no idea," Xellos replied with a shrug, "they happen to escape from time to time. Thankfully, they liked you enough and you brought them back!" Amelia would have laughed, had Zelgadis not looked like he was about to ring the demon's neck.

She doubted he'd actually do it, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She also knew Xellos was stronger than he appeared, and she didn't doubt that he'd lose the innocent act and fight Zelgadis if things got serious.

"Hold on!" Amelia commanded as she stood from her chair to place herself between the two men, "can someone explain to me what you two are doing here?"

"Like I said, we're in need of a favor from you," Xellos answered with the flick of his index finger, "if you would be so kind as to join us, we can complete our mission!"

"What mission?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"Why, the mission to cure Zelgadis of his curse, of course!" Xellos smiled, his knowing eyes hidden, as he grabbed the Chimera man with lightening speed and dragged him into Amelia's line of vision. The couple gave a slight start when they realized their bodies were only inches apart. Amelia blushed slightly before she took a reserved step back and Zelgadis turned his head away with an awkward blush.

"While I am willing to do whatever I can to help Mister Zelgadis, I don't know why my presence is so important," she stated while she glanced over to Xellos.

"We need a couple to enter the castle, and you were the first person 'Mister Zelgadis' thought of!" the demon replied with one of his many smiles.

"Wait a min – " Zelgadis started before Amelia cut him off.

"Is that true?" Amelia asked him in surprise while her heart fluttered at the idea. She knew Zelgadis had a longer history with Lina, and honestly thought that he would have sought out the powerful sorceress first.

"Um – er – well – " Zelgadis began as his face grew steadily redder.

"Of course it is!" Xellos answered without skipping a beat, "now, will you help us, dear Princess?" he added while one violet eye peeked out in interest. Amelia gazed from one man to the other uncertainly before she let out a defeated sigh.

"I really don't think Daddy will let me leave the city. I'm destined to take the throne after he's gone, and I have a lot to learn if I am expected to lead my people," she answered.

"But isn't Zelgadis someone dear to you?" Xellos asked, to which the couple blushed simultaneously, "surely the princess of Seyruun, the _just_ princess of Seyruun, would come to a dear friend's aid?"

Amelia visibly flinched at the mention of justice. Of course the demon would use something she treasured against her. Not to mention his use of her feelings towards Zelgadis, her 'dear friend.'

"I want to help you, I really do, but you must understand – " Amelia tried to reason with them before the trio paused when the sound of a knock and her door opening caught them off guard. Amelia turned to greet whoever was at her door, and didn't miss the sight of Xellos disappearing into a field of smoke.

"Amelia, my dear! I was able to scare away those vultures for now, but they might not be so easy the next time –" king Philionel began, only to stop midway when he noted that his daughter had company. The couple froze, both unsure of how the King would react to Zelgadis' sudden appearance in her room.

"Zelgadis! How good of you to come visit us!" the King bellowed affectionately before he patted the younger man on the back. Amelia didn't miss how his blow nearly made Zelgadis fall forward from the force of the impact. The Chimera quickly caught himself before he shared a forced smile with the King.

"I see the last book of leads I gave you didn't provide much help," the King offered sadly as his hand fell away from the other man's shoulder, "I apologize for misleading you. I was told by a very reliable source that the book was filled with cures that would break any curse,"

"There's no need to apologize," Zelgadis replied, "It was kind of you to offer me any help at all,"

"Anything for a friend of Amelia's!" the King bellowed with a laugh before he gazed happily from one to the other, "Are you talking about other potential leads to a cure?"

"We are," Amelia answered as she looked up at her father, "Mister Zelgadis needs my help specifically for this next lead. We were talking about why I can't go, and that I need to stay here to learn more about – "

"Nonsense! If a friend is in need of help, you give it to him! That is the Seyruun way!" the King chuckled merrily.

"But my studies! Shouldn't I learn more about financing and handling the responsibilities of the throne?" Amelia asked in disbelief. Surely her father wouldn't just let her go so easily!The King's expression softened as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Your studies can be postponed for a bit longer. You are still growing up, and it was wrong of me to put so much pressure on you. I've still got many years of a happy life ahead of me! You can return to the books when you finish helping Zelgadis," he replied before he turned to look back at Zelgadis.

"You've traveled with my daughter before, and have always brought her back safely. I expect you to do the same this time as well," the King informed him sternly. Zelgadis brought his fist to his stone chest before he bowed to him.

"You have my word," was his simple reply.

"Good. So, when do you two set out?" the King asked the couple curiously.

"We planned to rest the night and leave in the morning," Zelgadis informed him levelly. The King nodded before he glanced at the sun setting outside of the room window.

"A wise decision. What is this cure, and where is it exactly? Should I send bodyguards with you?" Philionel questioned.

"It's only a rumor, but a tool that the Ancient Dragons used to learn how to transform into humans lies within an abandoned castle outside the city. Hopefully, this tool can also help me return to my human form," Zelgadis explained. Amelia didn't miss the flick of his eyes towards the ceiling when he mentioned that it was only a rumor.

"Very interesting. It does sound like a promising lead. I can have a group of bodyguards escort the two of you, if you like. Never hurts to have added protection!" the King replied happily.

"That won't be necessary," Zelgadis answered.

"Only a couple can enter the castle," Amelia finished for him as she gazed at her father uncertainly, awaiting his disapproval. She nearly tripped when the biggest smile she had ever seen spread across her father's face.

"I see! A cursed castle that requires two to enter to be able to reach the treasures inside. No wonder you came to ask for Amelia's help! She'll be a great partner when fighting against anything cursed!" her father replied with a hearty laugh, as if baffled by his own brilliance at deciphering the situation.

"Y – yeah," Amelia and Zelgadis mumbled back, neither willing to give the King any more information.

"Well, I'll let you two settle and talk over strategy. Be sure to wake me before you go, Amelia! I'd like to properly see my daughter off!" her father stated.

"B – But, shouldn't I be assigned a separate room?" Zelgadis asked.

"You've slept with my daughter countless times while you traveled together. Sharing a room should hardly be any different, am I right?" the King asked back. The couple blushed at his comment, and use of words, before they glanced at the other for help.

"I figured I was right!" the King chuckled before he said his goodbyes to the couple and shut the door behind him.

"Well, King Philionel is quite the understanding fellow," Xellos stated as he reappeared behind the couple, sending the two reeling away from each other in surprise.

"Where were you, Mister Xellos?" Amelia asked angrily, "you could have explained this whole situation to my father, instead of pinning it on us,"

"Oh, dear Amelia," Xellos began with a slight smirk, "you know very well that your positive aura has an adverse affect on me. Your father has the same...gift, and I couldn't very well handle the two of you together in one room. Besides, I thought you did a fine job explaining it on your own! It was enough to convince him, anyway,"

"No thanks to you," Zelgadis pointed out while crossing his arms over his chest, "you're the one that put us in this situation to begin with, and the only one who knows anything about this Ancient Dragon tool,"

"Yeah. What's in it for you, Mister Xellos?" Amelia asked curiously.

"The tool, of course!" Xellos answered, as if it were perfectly obvious. Amelia glanced at the demon suspiciously before a knowing glint sparkled in her blue eyes.

"You _did_ say the tool was tied to the Ancient Dragons, right Mister Zelgadis?" Amelia asked her friend, who nodded in reply, "This lead wouldn't have anything to do with Miss Filia, would it?" she added.

The demon's violet eyes suddenly revealed themselves as a look of horror crossed the demon's face.

"Me? Do something for that Golden Dragon? Ridiculous," Xellos replied in distaste.

"I remember you saying something else to her before we parted ways," Amelia retorted with a knowing smile, "something along the lines of 'that's the dragon I love.' Am I wrong?" she asked, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the trickster caught off-guard.

"I was merely toying with her feelings, my dear," Xellos answered before he bowed his head to her, "and before you can remind me of any other vulgar memories of that Golden Dragon, I shall take my leave. We'll regroup tomorrow morning," he added before he disappeared once again.

Silence filled the room as Amelia was suddenly reminded that she was alone with Zelgadis. Normally, such at thought wouldn't faze her, but being in her room made the situation seem much more...intimate. As if reading her thoughts, Zelgadis put some distance between them and seated himself on her windowsill.

"I'll sleep here tonight," he informed her while gazing out the same window. His posture and tone signified that this decision was nonnegotiable. Amelia was about to offer him her bed, but paused when she noticed that he looked perfectly content there. So, she sat in her chair beside the window.

"Then I'll sleep here," she announced with a smile, and enjoyed the slight look of surprise on her friend's face.

"That won't be necessary. You can sleep on your bed," Zelgadis replied. Amelia smiled again before she shook her head.

"I know I _can_ sleep on my bed, but I don't _want_ to," she answered, and continued when he looked confused, "I haven't seen you in over a year. We should talk about what's been happening in our lives, and I can't do that without shouting from my bed. It'll be much easier talking to you here,"

"I suppose," Zelgadis agreed hesitantly, although looked less than enthused about 'sharing' his recent life experiences with her. Amelia didn't mind. She knew that he had been traveling alone, and personally preferred it that way. It would take some time to break the habit of solitude he had fallen into while on his own.

"I'll go first," Amelia volunteered, hoping it would motivate Zelgadis to open up to her, "Over the year, I've been learning about how the kingdom is run and what's going to be expected of me when my father passes the throne on to me. I've spent countless hours reading books and being taught one-on-one by teachers Daddy handpicked for me. It hasn't been the most exciting year, but I've definitely learned a lot. What about you? What have you done on your travels?" she probed with a gentle smile.

"I've been using the book your father gave me as a guide to locations that might hold something that can cure me," he replied, "as you can see, I haven't had much luck," he added with a humorless smile.

"I'm glad," Amelia murmured without thinking before she locked worried eyes with Zelgadis' shocked ones, "I mean – I'm not glad that you're not happy about it – but I am glad that it led you back to Seyruun," back to me, she added silently. Zelgadis huffed slightly before he glanced out the window again.

"If I had found my cure, I doubt I would have come back to Seyruun at all," he answered absentmindedly, and missed the look of surprise and hurt that crossed over Amelia's face. He...wouldn't have returned? Even to tell her that he was human again? Did he really not value their friendship at all, besides using her when it was convenient to him? Amelia turned her gaze to the ground as she struggled to mask her feelings from him.

"Wait, that came out wrong," Zelgadis offered with a slight flush, "I just meant I wouldn't have come back to continue looking for clues," he added while glancing back at her.

Amelia glanced back at him to see his right hand resting over his mouth as he turned his eyes towards the window again. It seemed to be the safest place for him to look, but she didn't miss the few "subtle" glances he tried to make in her direction from the corner of his eye without her noticing.

"It's fine," Amelia replied with a smile, hoping to ease the tension she saw appear in his shoulders. Her friend let out a light sigh as he shut his eyes briefly before he opened them once again.

"This is why I don't like talking," he stated suddenly, "My words always seem to come out wrong,"

"You never had a problem talking when we traveled together before," Amelia answered, "and we talked a lot when you escorted me back to Seyruun," she added, and wondered what had changed in the year he had been gone to make him feel uncomfortable around her. Was it her appearance? She didn't think she looked any different than she did when they traveled together. Perhaps her formal clothing? But he had seen her in such outfits before and had never batted an eye at the sight.

"We had a lot to talk about then," he replied stiffly. Amelia's eyes softened slightly as she nodded. They really did have a lot to talk about. They had just defeated an evil force bent on destroying the world, and gave Valgaav a second chance at life.

Not to mention the wide assortment of resources Zelgadis could use when they returned to Seyruun. Amelia hadn't read too much into Chimera research, but she had told him everything she could about what she had read.

Now they were going to follow a clue to find a cure for him, and that seemed to be the extent of Zelgadis' conversational focus.

"Do you really think this Ancient Dragon tool will cure you?" Amelia asked, and received a shrug in reply.

"It's the only lead I have at the moment," he answered as he continued to stare out the window. Amelia was starting to get annoyed at his growing habit of avoiding her gaze. They were friends for goodness sake! She hadn't seen him in a year! She wasn't expecting him to jump for joy at the sight of her, but she definitely wasn't expecting him to be so distant either.

"Why can't you look at me?" Amelia asked gently, and finally got Zelgadis to turn his head and look at her in surprise, "what happened during the year we were apart that changed how you act around me?"

"Nothing," Zelgadis replied, looking even more confused at the change in conversation.

"Something must have happened! Do I look different?" she asked as she stood from her chair and twirled around, as if the answer was taped to her back, before she looked at him expectantly.

"Yes – I mean, no – I'm just uncomfortable here," he confessed with a heavy sigh, "In your room, in this castle. I always knew you were a Princess, but when we traveled together, sometimes I'd forget that. Here it's apparent that you're a Princess, and I don't feel like I belong,"

"But you've been here before," Amelia offered kindly, finding his discomfort confusing, "We were all here when my father was rumored to be dead. We all stayed together in the castle then, and you didn't seem bothered by it then,"

"Yes, we were _all_ here," Zelgadis agreed, "With Lina and Gourry, but I never stayed with you – alone – in your bedroom. It's...just something I'm not used to," he added with another blush. Amelia glanced worriedly at Zelgadis for a moment before an idea struck her and a large grin spread across her face.

"I'll be right back," she informed him before she disappeared into her closet, mindful to shut the door behind her. The large space was already lit, and she didn't have any trouble finding the outfit she was looking for. She quickly changed out of her pink gown to fit on her white traveling uniform, cape and all. She had the sell it if it was going to make Zelgadis feel any better.

When she was ready she popped out of the closet with a beaming smile and a dramatic pose for good measure. Her friend nearly toppled out of the window before he caught himself and gave her a quizzical look.

"Now it'll be just like we're traveling together again," Amelia stated before she situated herself on the chair once more to gaze happily up at him. Zelgadis looked as confused as before, but his expression softened as he offered her a smile.

"It doesn't completely solve the problem, but thank you for trying," he told her, his soft smile still in place atop his mouth. While it wasn't exactly what Amelia wanted, she was glad to see the tension leave his shoulders as he made himself more comfortable against the windowsill.

While it took some more probing from Amelia, Zelgadis finally opened up a little more as they spent the remainder of the evening talking like they hadn't been apart at all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter came off really awkward between the pairing! I promise it will get better! I just pictured Zelgadis receding into himself after spending a year on his own. I figured he may fall back on how he used to act in Season 1, and put up his wall. Please tell me if Amelia seems too invested as well! I tried to keep her feelings light, but I wanted to put in a bit more since it always seemed that Amelia had a "thing" for Zelgadis in the show, so I wanted that to be apparent as well.

I also kept it completely in Amelia's POV, so I wasn't able to properly explain how Zelgadis was feeling. I'm still new with these characters, and don't feel completely comfortable diving into Zelgadis' feelings just yet. It may happen in a later chapter though! Please let me know what you think, and if it came off too OOC! If so, I'd be glad to take another stab at this chapter and resubmit it! Thank you for your support and for reading my fanfic! =D


End file.
